retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVDs
This list consists of all the DVD releases centered on the TV series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. iTunes Synopsis: '''Twilight Sparkle may be the smartest unicorn in Equestria, but there's more to life than learning magic. So Princess Celestia sends her to Ponyville on a mission to make friends. There, she meets Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy. In all off their exciting adventures together, the ponies learn important lessons about friendship, as they discover that friendship is the most powerful magic of all. Prototype DVDs *Celebration at Canterlot (August 1, 2011) *Adventures in Ponyville (October 25, 2011) Volume DVDs #The Friendship Express (February 28, 2012) #Royal Pony Wedding (August 7, 2012) #Adventures in the Crystal Empire (December 4, 2012) #Pinkie Pie Party (January 29, 2013) #Princess Twilight Sparkle (April 30, 2013) #A Pony for Every Season (November 19, 2013) #A Dash of Awesome (March 25, 2014) #The Keys of Friendship (July 29, 2014) #Spooktacular Pony Tales (September 9, 2014) #Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders (February 24, 2015) #Cutie Mark Quests (June 30, 2015) #Games Ponies Play (September 29, 2015) #Friends Across Equestria (March 1, 2016) #Friends and Family (June 7, 2016) #Soarin' Over Equestria (August 2, 2016) #Everypony's Favorite Frights (August 30, 2016) #Exploring the Crystal Empire (February 28, 2017) On iTunes On February 15, 2011, the show became first available in home media through iTunes. The original price was $69.99 -- very expensive for an entire season! New episodes are usually released about 1-2 days after their television premiere. Shown below is a trailer of it all: In 2013, seven "Best Of" collections were released exclusively on iTunes. Each collection comprises of five episodes, and are priced at $8.99 each. '''The Best of Twilight Sparkle: #Boast Busters (Season 1, episode 6) #Lesson Zero (Season 2, episode 3) #It's About Time (Season 2, episode 20) #Magic Duel (Season 3, episode 5) #Magical Mystery Cure (Season 3, episode 13) Twilight has an average screen time of 46.4% within these five episodes. Following her by almost four times less are Rainbow Dash (12.8%), Rarity (12.7%), Pinkie Pie (12.5%), Fluttershy (12.3%), and Applejack (11.6%). The Best of Fluttershy: #Dragonshy (Season 1, episode 7) #Stare Master (Season 1, episode 17) #Putting Your Hoof Down (Season 2, episode 19) #Hurricane Fluttershy (Season 2, episode 22) #Keep Calm and Flutter On (Season 3, episode 11) Fluttershy has an average screen time of 46.5% within these five episodes. Applejack appears the least (9.1%), then Pinkie Pie (14.8%), Rainbow Dash (17.6%), Rarity (18.2%), and Twilight is in second (at 19.2%). The Best of Pinkie Pie: #Feeling Pinkie Keen (Season 1, episode 15) #Party of One (Season 1, episode 25) #Baby Cakes (Season 2, episode 12) #A Friend in Deed (Season 2, episode 18) #Too Many Pinkie Pies (Season 3, episode 3) These are the same episodes from the Pinkie Pie Party DVD, where Rarity appears the least (at an average of 5.9%), followed by Rainbow Dash (7.5%), Fluttershy (8%), then Applejack (9.8%), and in second place, Twilight Sparkle (at 22.6%). As for Pinkie, she appears in a total of approximately a whopping 60.2% of these episodes! The Best of Applejack: #'''Applebuck Season (Season 1, episode 4) #Over a Barrel (Season 1, episode 21) #The Last Roundup (Season 2, episode 14) #The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 (Season 2, episode 15) #Apple Family Reunion (Season 3, episode 8) Applejack only appears in a total of approximately 36.3% of these episodes. Next behind are Twilight (at 18.7%), Rainbow Dash (18.3%), Pinkie Pie (14.4%), where in one episode, she had one line while the others besides Applejack didn't have any; Fluttershy (12.2%), and in last is Rarity (11%). '''The Best of Rarity: #Look Before You Sleep (Season 1, episode 8) #Suited for Success (Season 1, episode 14) #A Dog and Pony Show (Season 1, episode 19) #Sisterhooves Social (Season 2, episode 5) #Sweet and Elite (Season 2, episode 9) Rarity appears in a total of approximately 53.9% of these episodes. In second place is Applejack (22.8%), who also appears in all five episodes, followed by Twilight (16.3%), then Pinkie (6.9%), Fluttershy (6.5%), and in last, Rainbow Dash (at 6.4%). The Best of Rainbow Dash: #Griffon the Brush-off (Season 1, episode 5) #Sonic Rainboom (Season 1, episode 16) #May the Best Pet Win! (Season 2, episode 7) #Read it and Weep (Season 2, episode 16) #Wonderbolts Academy (Season 3, episode 7) Rainbow Dash appears in a total of approximately 48.5% of these episodes. In second place is Pinkie Pie (at 21.5%), followed by Twilight (16.3%), Fluttershy (15.6%), Rarity (13.2%), and in last place, Applejack (10.2%). Friendship Pack: #Friendship is Magic (Part 1) (Season 1, episode 1) #Friendship is Magic (Part 2) (Season 1, episode 2) #Griffon the Brush-off (Season 1, episode 5) #The Cutie Mark Chronicles (Season 1, episode 23) #The Best Night Ever (Season 1, episode 26) The Mane Six who appeared the most to least within these five episodes go in this order: Twilight (30.3%), Pinkie (23.5%), Rainbow Dash (22.6%), Fluttershy (15.9%), Rarity (14.3%), and Applejack (13.8%). Complete Season Boxset DVDs *Season One (December 4, 2012) *Season Two (May 14, 2013) *Season Three (February 4, 2014) *Season Four (December 2, 2014) *Season Five (July 12, 2016) The Season Six DVD boxset will be released in Summer 2017. ''Equestria Girls'' Movies *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (August 6, 2013) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (October 28, 2014) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (October 13, 2015) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (November 1, 2016) It has been reported that three episode-length specials will premiere on Discovery Family later in 2017. These specials may get a DVD release by late 2017/early 2018. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:DVD